wikioszkolefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ściąga
Ściąga-podręczna pomoc naukowa. Nieodzowny element sprawdzianów. Rodzaje ściąg Wyróżnia się: * ściągi pracochłonne-ich wykonanie zajmuje więcej czasu niż nauczenie się materiału (ale sprawia dużo więcej radości!). Są swoistymi dziełami sztuki, wytworem długiej i męczącej pracy; * ściągi ''na chybcika''-szybkie napisanie pewnego tekstu na ławce, książce, ręce. Mało efektowne. Ściągi tego rodzaju najczęściej zawierają tylko kilka wyrazów lub najwyżej kilka najważniejszych zdań; * ściąga ''kartka pomocniczka''-tłumaczysz wszystkim, że to tylko do uczenia, a tak naprawdę to ściąga trafna; * ściągi-olbrzymy-wyrwane z zeszytu kartki, tekst zapisany na całej ławce, zgromadzony podczas całorocznej nauki. Może służyć także jako notatka; * ściągi ''nie wiadomo co''-prezent od koleżanki/kolegi znanego z nieczytelnego charakteru pisma. Najbardziej denerwujący rodzaj ściągi: jest, ale nie wiadomo, co z tym zrobić; * ściągi trafne-najbardziej pożądany rodzaj ściąg. Jest na nich napisane wszystko, co potrzebne jest na teście lub sprawdzianie; * ściąga strata czasu-przygotowana w domu, zajmuje wiele czasu, jednak okazuje się zupełnie błędna pod względem merytorycznym; * ściąga książka tzw. bryk-opracowane i zebrane przez jakieś wydawnictwo w formie małej podręcznej książeczki przypominającej zeszyt. Najczęściej jej źródłem są tzw. ściągi strata czasu, zebrane po sprawdzianie spod ławek; * ściągi gotowe-cegiełki (na lekcjach religii katechizmy) rozdawane przez nauczycieli; * ściąga doskonała-czyli taka, której nauczyciel nigdy nie zobaczy. Należy się jej nauczyć na pamięć, spalić i wyrzucić do śmietnika, niekoniecznie w takiej kolejności; * ściąga z odpowiedziami-czyli taka, która zawiera wszystkie odpowiedzi do danego testu, znalezione przypadkiem w szufladzie nauczyciela (najlepiej szukać kiedy wyszedł); * ściąga testowa-ściąga ta jest gotowym testem, zawartym w książce dla nauczyciela. Najlepiej, aby uczniowie posiadali takie książki w domu; * ściąga ''internet w fonie''-cały materiał na klasówkę czy test nie zmieści się na malutkiej karteczce. Maniacy komputerowi, komórkarze, niektórzy luzacy (czyli ci najbardziej leniwi) wykorzystują internet w telefonie by pominąć to ograniczenie, a wiadomo, że w internecie też się znajdą odpowiedzi na "zadania na szóstkę"; * ściąga ''dzieło sztuki''-w postaci wielkiej kartki A4 na stole zdobionej brokatem, kolorami i innymi pierdołami, skuteczne jeśli dla nauczyciela ściąga to mała karteczka i stwierdzi że wielka i rzucająca się w oczy kartka nie jest ściągą, gorzej jak nauczyciel jest ciekawski i będzie chciał przyjrzeć się kartce; * szyfer-macher-zapisana na kartce alfabetem greckim lub cyrylicą; * ściąga ''telefon do przyjaciela''-właściwie SMS do przyjaciela. Patent działa za pomocą SMS-a, my wysyłamy pytanie, a osoba, z którą mamy kontakt, studiuje encyklopedię lub inne źródło wiedzy i podaje odpowiedź. Metoda ta wymaga co najmniej dwóch osób, ale jest dość popularna; * ściąga niewidka-jest to tekst zapisany drobnym druczkiem na kartce, na której zapisujemy odpowiedzi. Gorzej, jeżeli nauczyciel rozdał kartki na odpowiedzi; * ściąga drukowana-jest to pomoc naukowa wydrukowana małą czcionką przed lekcją w szkolnej bibliotece; * ściąga słuchowa-jest to ściąga nagrywana na komórkę lub MP3 dzień przed testem. To jeden z lepszych sposobów pomyślnego napisania testu, gdyż nauczyciel nie jest w stanie dostrzec słuchawki, ponieważ zasłaniamy ją ręką i cały test przesiadujemy w pozycji „myślącej”; * ściąga paznokietka-ściąga pisana ołówkiem (rzadziej długopisem) na paznokciach, przydatna, gdy nauczyciel jest dociekliwy; * ściąga smarkatka-ściąga pisana na wewnętrznej stronie chusteczki higienicznej. Jej użycie polega na wyciągnięciu chustki pod pozorem wysmarkania się, szybkiego przeczytania informacji i schowania jej z powrotem do paczki. Jeśli nauczyciel chce zobaczyć ściągę należy bezzwłocznie się wysmarkać, gile w kontakcie z tuszem długopisowym ulegają reakcji sprawiając, że pismo jest już nie do odczytania. W dodatku same gile są świetnym środkiem odstraszającym, dlatego zalecane jest pisanie tego samego na kilku chusteczkach. Bardzo popularne wśród dziewczyn; * ściąga podkładka-swoista kopia zapasowa sprawdzianu, gdyby ten podczas pisania w szkole uległ uszkodzeniu (np. na skutek ataku UFO). Kopię zapasową, przygotowaną uprzednio w domu i zawierającą idealne odzwierciedlenie klucza odpowiedzi do sprawdzianu należy w momencie kryzysowym umieścić na ławce, natomiast nieaktualną już kopię zlikwidować; * ściąga literacka-zawiera ogromną ilość materiału, którego umieszczenie na jednej małej ściądze tradycyjnego rozmiaru byłoby niemożliwe. Z tego powodu ściąga jest zaprojektowana w sposób zbliżony do książki, co umożliwia łatwe skondensowanie materiałów edukacyjnych przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu niewielkiej powierzchni właściwej (ściągę można bez problemu trzymać w. dłoni). Przy znacznym skomplikowaniu zawartych treści stosuje się niekiedy numerację stron, spisy treści lub rozbudowane indeksy hasłowe; * ściąga publiczna-napisana na tablicy wielkimi literami. Najlepiej pismem runicznym. Miejsca do umieszczenia ściągi: * w rozporku; * w rękawie; * w staniku (tylko dla dziewcząt, niepolecane gdy nauczyciel jest młodym kawalerem lub starym erotomanem); * między nogami…; * …i na nich; * pod kartką; * w piórniku; * na parapecie; * jako nagranie w odtwarzaczu MP3; * pod przezroczystą okładką w zeszycie; * w oprawce przezroczystego długopisu; * na krześle; * na brzuchu; * na plecach kolegi siedzącego ławkę dalej; * w paczce chusteczek higienicznych/na chusteczce higienicznej; * na kartce, na której aktualnie piszemy test; * na tablicy (kredą, duże i wyraźne); * w kanapce; * na powiece (tylko z małymi!); * w czwartej kieszeni jedenastego rękawa trzeciej bluzy; * w kieszeni; * w plecaku; * na ręce (nie wtedy, gdy jest upał i nauczyciel każe ściągnąć bluzę); * na etykiecie od butelki; * w ostateczności, kiedy nauczyciel prosi o jej pokazanie, a właśnie wcisnęliśmy ściągę pod ławkę, można umieścić ją między kolanem a blatem (dociskać). Trzy minuty da się wytrzymać; * w telefonie jako notatki, kiedy to mówi się liczę na kalkulatorze, nawet jeśli jest to lekcja polskiego; * napisana długopisem z tuszem widzialnym tylko w ultrafiolecie na kartce, na której aktualnie piszemy. Długopisy te zazwyczaj mają wbudowaną małą żaróweczkę ultrafioletową; * w ustach (musi być napisana długopisem wodoodpornym); * w gatkach, tam raczej żaden nauczyciel nie zagląda; * w kaloryferze; * napisane na piórniku; * w bucie; * przyklejona pod spodem ławki; * na biuście; * pod zegarkiem; * w klamrze od pasa; * pod spódnicą; * na gipsie (jeśli masz złamaną rękę). Kategoria:Szkoła Kategoria:Przybory szkolne